


101 ways of catching up

by SerFrost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFrost/pseuds/SerFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will put my drabbles here. I ma trying my best to write some one-shots of my OTPs at this story. Though mostly would be an AkaKuro. But as I say DRABBLES! There would be: Aokuro, kagakuro, Aokaga,Midotaka and every pair I could make story for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The way things were supposed to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Tetsuya!"
> 
> Only one person calls him that. The thought that that person still calls him that way was enough for him to put a smile across his lips. He looked around the place wasting no time to look for the source of the sound.

(=)

It had been years since the night Kuroko Tetsuya had beaten Akashi Seijuuro at the winter cup finals. He can still remember that night clearly. The ex-captain of generation of miracles was bowed down the whole time the winner of the match was being announced. No one knows whether Akashi was just silently contemplating his lost or whether the red head was crying from his lost.

It was guilt that made Kuroko leave the sport he loves.

It was guilt that made him leave anyone who have any connection to the sport.

Kuroko knows and admit that the guilt was not winning the game and beating the ex-captain of the G.O.M. It was the guilt from hurting the one he love most.

The one person who saw the capability in him. The same person who showed him on what he can do. The only person who made Kuroko welcome at the basketball team using Kuroko's very own skills.

Kuroko knows that he had made a haste decision that time. So now that a few years have pass since that time he had decided that it was time to go back to Japan and face the people he had left behind.

And the first on his list is Akashi Seijuuro.

(=)

Kuroko looked at the huge building at his front. The teal-haired boy knows that a few years had already passed but it was not that long for Akashi to really handle the Akashi corporations. From what he heard Akashi was one-step away from taking his own father's business away from him. Kuroko knows that it was stupid of him to just show up at the place without appointing any schedule ahead for meeting Akashi. Akashi should be a very busy guy and would have no time to see the very guy who plotted his defeat years ago.

Afraid that his going here would do no good to the relationship he had damaged he turned his back away from the building deciding to leave the place for now.

Kuroko made a vow that Akashi would be the first person he knows to see him back at Japan. So until Kuroko is backing out from meeting Akashi he could meet no one else.

He was steps away from totally erasing his presence from the place when he was stopped from a shout belonging to the person he thinks that hate him.

"Hey! Tetsuya!"

Only one person calls him that. The thought that that person still calls him that way was enough for him to put a smile across his lips. He looked around the place wasting no time to look for the source of the sound.

(=)

It had been years since Akashi Seijurou experienced his first loss and it was a long time ago since he saw Kuroko Tetsuya. The person behind his loss that time but now Akashi knows that the person really behind his loss was Akashi himself. It had taken him a day to accept the fact. Yes, it was just only for a short period of time but it was long enough for Kuroko to cut all ties with him and everyone else- if everyone was telling the truth.

Akashi does not have the habit of looking outside from the glass wall of his office but since the start of the week he always found himself looking at the street at the front of the corporation. It was as if some element were pulling him closer to that place. However all the paper works were waiting for him to be done. He was supposed to look one last time at that particular place when one familiar teal-haired guy crossed his line of sight. Akashi right away made his way outside to reach the guy not wasting any second to make sure if the guy was the person he was looking for.

"Hey! Tetsuya!"

He shouted the moment he set foot outside the building. He did not even wasted any time to look for the familiar baby blue hair and eyes. He depended upon Tetsuya to hear him He can always find Tetsuya anywhere the guy goes and it was the same for Tetsuya. It should be the same for Tetsuya. Tetsuya can always find him anytime and anywhere.

(=)


	2. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" The red-head asked as if Kuroko's previous muttering weren't heard by him.
> 
> "Ask me out." Kuroko said as if it was the most normal thing to do

He's the top student, the student council president, the basketball captain, the shogi club president, the heir to the famous vast empire. Anything you ask for he has. Well, anything that's good and not bad. The epitome of perfection is what everyone calls him. Anywhere he goes, attentions of the people around focuses on him.

Every girl wants him and every man wants to be him. It might be cliché but it is true.

That man is the man that everyone respects.

That man is Akashi Seijuurou.

And to Kuroko Tetsuya, there would be no way to attract that man's attention even if it would be just a flick of his gaze. Yet Kuroko Tetsuya had admired, respected, liked and loved him in ways more than one. Kuroko knows that, everyone that he trusted and considered as friends know that.

Kuroko continued pretending on reading the book at his hands when in truth is that he's only spying on Akashi, yes, the man his self, who was busy looking at some shelves as if searching for something.

Kuroko quickly put his attention back at the book he was holding and acted as if he was doing it all along when he saw Akashi look by his way.

Did he saw me looking at him?

He started to freak out when he saw, by his peripheral vision, Akashi walk towards him. He was too busy freaking out inside that he had not heard the question Akashi asked.

"Wha- what?" He stammered.

"I said, can I borrow that copy of Romeo and Juliet?" Akashi repeated his question earlier.

Kuroko handed the book to Akashi. He wondered on how the nine other copies of Romeo and Juliet be borrowed all at the same time.

"Is it okay?" Akashi was referring to the book he had just acquired from kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, "that's fine, I was just repeating it. I wanted to read this anyway." He showed Akashi the other book at his front. Another book that was another work of William Shakespeare.

"Thanks."

"Don't mind it." Then Kuroko started reading, or rather started pretending reading. There's just no way that he could read anything because of the fast rate of his heart beating. Heck, even if a million dollars is offered to him, he wouldn't be able to read a single word. Especially now that Akashi decided to take the vacant seat at Kuroko's front- not that he mind it at all.

Kuroko would have already jump to joy but of course he could not do that when the reason for his joy is still around. Kuroko secretly look around, wondering if the library is full, that would be the first time that the place is full without the final examinations going on. The sight that he saw did not answer his questions at all. The people in the library only consisted of two or three students. The only member of the library committee at present was Tetsuya himself. He's assigned for the closure of the library every Wednesday and it's opening every Thursday. Many would have hated the scheduled but that was the only day that he could see Akashi the longest and not worry for suspicions to arise. So he really doesn't mind if he's late to go home and early to rise the next day.

"Have you really finished reading this?" Akashi asked Kuroko breaking the silence and Kuroko's thought.

"Wha- uhmm, yes, why?"

"What do you think of this book?"

"As what everyone says, romantic, sweet.." Kuroko blabbered on. "How about you?" it was too late when Kuroko realized that Akashi had just started reading the book.

"Stupid." Akashi answered bluntly.

"Why? Anyone would like a relationship like that." The fast beating heart of Kuroko had finally returned to normal after hearing Akashi's reply.

"Do you?" Akashi put the book down and stared straight at Kuroko.

"Well, yes of course, I would like to experince the mutual feeling that both of the main characters felt." Kuroko said absentmindedly, not realizing that he was referring to his feelings towards Akashi.

Akashi noded his head but the way that silence had filled up the space made Kuroko know that the red head's opinion with regards to the story remains the same.

"Look, it's like this, imagine you're Romeo and I'm Juliet. Ask me out." Kuroko started explaining, the nervousness he was feeling a moment ago completely gone.

"What?" The red-head asked as if Kuroko's previous muttering weren't heard by him.

"Ask me out." Kuroko said as if it was the most normal thing to do. He was too busy on thinking on how to explain things to Akashi that he had not noticed Akashi's surprised look.

"Will you go out with me?" Akashi asked, going along with Kuroko.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask." His act going out of hand, Kuroko took Akashi's hand. "That's the way Juliet would reply." Kuroko looked at Akashi, the beating of his heart going at a normal rate but with a hint of blush at his cheeks.

"Wow,what strong heart beats." Akashi commented not letting go of the Kuroko's hands.

"It's not mine." the bluenette quickly denied and tried to let go of Akashi's hand but the red-head's grip was too tight, making Kuroko unable to do the particular action.

"It's mine." Akashi admitted then smiled at Kuroko. He stood up and looked at Kuroko as if waiting for him to do the same. "Let's go, isn't it time to close the library now? I will wait until you close the room or do you want me to help you?"

Kuroko just stood up to lock up the library and started following Akashi. He wondered on how Akashi knew that he was the one that was responsible for the closure of the library.

"I'm going to borrow this and see if I could see the romance and sweetness you told me about at this particular book." Akashi said.

"Okay."

"Remember, I already asked you out and you already said yes."

Another nod of affirmation from Kuroko.

Everything else had happened so fast that Kuroko had not been aware of everything else until he had arrived at the comfort of his bed.

(=)

At the very next day Kuroko saw Akashi waiting for him at the front gate of the school.

"I still don't see it Tetsuya, but, Do you want us to be Romeo and Juliet?"

Kuroko shook his head. There are many questions that's bugging Kuroko's mind. Some of these might be on How Akashi knows him, his name and many more but Kuroko is sure of one thing and one answer.

"No, you and I."

(=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I give up"
> 
> I heard him call for help. I heard him scream. I heard him beg. I heard him plead. I heard him swore. However in spite of all this words. What mattered the most where these words:
> 
> "Don't give up. If you can't breathe, I will breathe for you. So please don't give up."

I tried to breathe, hoping that this could grant me a short comfort from my sufferings. I did not know that it would be my last. For the last time, I tried to breathe but what I didn't expect were the words that came out of my mouth.

"I give up"

I heard him call for help. I heard him scream. I heard him beg. I heard him plead. I heard him swore. However in spite of all this words. What mattered the most where these words:

"Don't give up. If you can't breathe, I will breathe for you. So please don't give up."

I would really want to live and stay at his side forever but I know that when it's time to go there is no other way but to go. At least I could leave with a smile on my face knowing that up until my last day he never gave up.

Everyone may see me as a selfish person, heck I even see myself as that. but we both know a certain truth. 

I'm not selfish, Death is, and that would never change

(=)

Many may have seen that Midorima would take a serious profession at the future, a few rainbow heads also thought of this, but few only knew the real reason behind. The rainbow headed freaks, Midorima had known since middle school, also knew the truth. Most people sees Midorima as an uncaring guy, his close friends knew that it was just Midorima's outside shell, thay have often referred to this as this tsundere side.

Kazunari Takao also called this as his tsundere side. Even though the green haired guy continued pushing away Takao's friendliness towards him, the raven haired guy did not gave up. After Takao's continued pushing his feelings towards Midorima and midorima's continued attempt of pushing Takao's feeling away from him, his shield finally broke down and Takao was able to become Midorima's constant companion. unknown to the two,because of their play, their relationship had become somewhat deeper.

Years went on with the two constantly with each others company. Some had said Midorima had slaved on Takao too much, Midorima had not bothered to clear that misunderstanding up. Takao took it as Midorima's tsundere side showing up. Only him, Midorima, and god knows that Midorima have always done his fair share of work.

When both had graduated at their school both had wanted to continue playing basketball at the university they were both going to attend. Weird as it may be, the basketball club had wanted a full body check-up. Where every details had been so important that they even asked for X-rays, MRI, CT scan and many more. Many had hated the long procedure. Takao hated it too but through this test he discovered the peril ready to take his life away. Because of the illness, he was not accepted at the basketbll team. Midorima had been devastated and had wanted to quit the team too but Takao prevented him saying that, lying that, he was just not good enough. He asked Midorima to continue playing the sport, to continue playing for him. Midorima listened to him and said that his every win would be because of Takao's support.

Until Midorima had discovered Takao's illness. Takao was not able to hide his secret. Especially when the signs for the treatment for his illness were showing; loss of weight, lack of appetite, hair loss and many more things and words that had never been Takao. Right then and there when Midorima had been sure of Takao's condition he quickly left the basketball team and decided to study medicine to be the perfect oncologist for Takao. Takao, once again, tried to stop him, saying that the illness can be treated with the right therapy but Midorima's decision had become engraved in stone when Takao had been informed that his illness had continued to progress.

Midorima tried his best and focused on studying to be able to find the permanent cure for Takao's illness. All of his time was spent for Takao. His free time also consisted of Takao. Midorima had studied so hard and had tried his best. Midorima gave up things not concerning Takao's health and condition. Some may have even said that he had given everything up. Unfortunately and sadly, Midorima's everything was not enough for the illness to be gone. But for Takao, Midorima's everything, had been enough and he might have even said, at one point, that it was too much.

Takao had been able to live another year since the discovery of his sickness, one full year that consisted of Midorima always at his side. one happy year despite the illness going haywire at his body and health.

At Takao's last day, his breathing had been so labored back then that Midorima had even called it the worst way of breathing in human history.

"I give up." those were Takao's last words.

It had took a few moments, when Midorima heard Takao's lifeline produce a sound, a signal, that Takao's heart had stopped, before Midorima was able to move and called the nurses and doctors close by.

Everyone heard him call for help, everyone heard him scream, everyone heard him beg, everyone heard him plead, everyone heard him swore but what had surprised and made everyone tried their best to revive Takao were his next words.

Takao, on his last seconds, also heard Midorima call for help, scream, beg, plead, and swore but what had mattered the most were Midorima's encouraging words.

"Don't give up, if you can't breathe, I will breathe for you."

Those few words had put a smile on Takao's lips. He would really want to live and be forever at Midorima's side but he knows the limit of his body. he knows that when it is time to go there was no other way but to go. Midorima's encouragement made Takao's dying as easy and happy as possible. At least, Takao had known that he was really loved by Midorima up until his last days.

Many would have said that Takao's last words were too selfish, Takao had given up even when Midorima had tried his best to hold on to any chances that would have come.

But both males had known and accepted a certain truth,

Takao was not selfish, Death is, and that would never change.

(=)


End file.
